


embroidered little stars

by starskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Neighbors, Oneshot, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, hyunlix or chanlix if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskies/pseuds/starskies
Summary: in which ggami doesn't like the cold, hyunjin gets his shoes wet, and the neighbors are louder than expected.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	embroidered little stars

**Author's Note:**

> wahhh i wrote this little oneshot last night as a warmup, but after hyunjin posted his song today i thought i'd share it ;;;; i'm literally so proud of him for writing such a beautiful and meaningful song. everyone pls show him some well-deserved love and [stream it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzorNBLDIEI) ♡

The snow comes up to Hyunjin's mid shins when he steps out.

"Oh, fuck—"

It's cold as shit out this time of night, at least 10 below freezing, and the flakes are still coming down slowly. He shivers violently, still in just his pajama pants and the pair of converse he had by the front door. He can already feel the snow soaking into his socks.

"Ggami-ya," he calls, tugging on the leash lightly. Ggami gives him the single most unimpressed look he's ever gotten, which is saying something, and doesn't move from his spot just inside the door. "C'mon, baby, you need to go potty before bed, we're not having a repeat of last month."

He gets no response, which is fair, maybe, since the snow is about as tall as Ggami is. Hyunjin kicks at the sidewalk in frustration. Shouldn't they shovel this shit? Maybe throw some salt on it? The city isn't usually this unprepared, even though they don't normally get this heavy of a snow this early in the season.

He's looking for a spot that's not as deep to carry Ggami to when he hears a high-pitched shout from across the street. He starts, looking up, and doesn't see anyone at first. It's late, almost 11:30pm, and there isn't really anyone out right now with how deep the snow is.

He thinks he must have been mistaken, or heard it from an open window above the street, when the voice comes again. This time it's as a loud bout of laughter, and its source suddenly bounces out of the apartment building across from Hyunjin's.

He looks about Hyunjin's age, though a bit shorter, wrapped up in a puffy white coat and pink scarf, definitely better dressed for the weather than Hyunjin is. His huge grin is visible even from the other side of the street, and his joy so palpable that even Hyunjin can feel a smile tugging at his mouth. His hair is bright orange, and Hyunjin is surprised to see it on someone other than a celebrity on TV. He got enough odd looks back when he had his blonde hair. But somehow the creamsicle color orange seems to fit the boy perfectly.

"Hyung!" he calls excitedly, and another boy with curly dark hair tucked under a beanie emerges from the building behind him.

Orange boy laughs again as he leans over to scoop up a big handful of snow and press it into a snowball. It's not very good packing snow, more of the light and fluffy kind, so half of it falls apart in his hand before it can reach its target. The boy still yells in delight when the remaining bit explodes over his friend's chest, and then the game is on.

The boy in the beanie nearly tackles him into a snow bank before he can get away, but he side steps and goes careening into the snow-covered street, trudging through the thick snow and probably soaking his pants up to the knees. He's still yelling, "Hyung—ah, Channie hyung, please—" as well as some things in English that go over Hyunjin's head, but the language doesn't really matter when the meaning is so clear.

The older—Chan, apparently—throws repeated fistfuls of snow after the other as he chases him, and they're more white confetti bombs than actual balls, but the orange-haired boy cries dramatically anyway. Chan nearly catches up to him a few times, but he's fast, and has figured out how to skip quickly over the snow better than Chan.

"Felix," Chan whines, once he's gotten far enough away from him, and Felix spins around with a breathless grin.

"Leave me alone, you big meanie, I'm just trying to enjoy the snow!"

"Yah, you hit me first!"

Hyunjin laughs quietly, and it's then that the leash slips out of his hand. He looks down and Ggami glares at him through the door before slipping farther back into the building, probably upset by how long he let the cold in through the open door. Cursing under his breath, Hyunjin takes one last look over his shoulder to where Felix and Chan continue their snow fight, before dragging his soaking wet sneakers back inside so he can go find Ggami.

He must have been out there watching his neighbors play for ten minutes, at least—but strangely, he doesn't feel cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> merry almost christmas! ♡


End file.
